


【授權翻譯】元素之書 Book of Elements

by AnnSnape



Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: 赫敏被一本告訴她格蘭芬多該與誰一起的老書逗笑了。AU短故事
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866346





	【授權翻譯】元素之書 Book of Elements

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Book of Elements](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10028354) by [Imhilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien). 



> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.  
> 對原作和翻譯同樣適用  
> \----  
> 授權請見series

在圖書館內，看到眼前的書後，格蘭傑教授挑起一邊眉毛。

「就像水能撲滅火和火令水沸騰一樣，」她靜靜地念，「對應著水和火，斯萊特林跟格蘭芬多不應該聯姻。根據他們的特點，對應空氣的拉文克勞是更適合格蘭芬多的伴侶；而與接地氣[1]的赫奇帕奇結合也會更容易開花結果。」

「什麼垃圾！」她哼。

「這能是什麼垃圾呢……教授？」

她轉身看見斯內普。

「噢，就是格蘭芬多們脾氣火爆，不適合像水一般的可憐斯萊德林們。」

「真是垃圾。」他低聲說。

**Author's Note:**

> FINIS  
> [1]赫奇帕奇對應元素為土  
> 喜歡的話請給原作者KUDOS！


End file.
